Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare
is a third person shooter game recently released by PopCap Games. It was first heard on EA's E3 press-conference 2013 on June 10th. The trailer and gameplay were shown. The game is coming to the Xbox 360 and the Xbox One on February 25 in North America and February 28 in Europe. A PC release is coming at an unknown later date. About Dig into the trenches with an explosive new action experience. Enter a massive, mine-blowing PvZ world where plants and zombies are battle-ready troops in epic new challenges. Join forces with friends in Co-op mode, or choose your side in “Gardens and Graveyards” Multiplayer. Get ready for the next generation of PvZ action and sow the seeds of victory! Features *Powerful character classes for both plants and zombies *Choose your side, plants or zombies, in 24-player online battles *Join forces with friends in online 4-player cooperative mode *Personalize your favorite plants and zombies with hundreds of unique items and customizations *Over 10 unique multiplayer and cooperative battlegrounds Confirmed plants Returning plants *Bonk Choy *Cactus* *Chili Bean *Chomper* *Doom-shroom *Fume-shroom *Power Flower* *Gatling Pea *Ice-shroom *Marigold (called Heal Flower in game) *Peashooter* *Potato Mine *Repeater *Scaredy-shroom *Snapdragon *Sunflower* *Snow Pea (called Ice Pea in game)* *Spikeweed *Squash *Tall-nut *Wall-nut *Cherry Bomb *Flaming Pea (called Fire Pea in game)* *Coconut Cannon New plants *Garlic Drone *Hot Rod Chomper* *Ice Cactus* *Toxic Peashooter* *Full-auto Peashooter* *Future Cactus* *Mystic Sunflower* *Goop-shroom *Fire Cactus* *Power Chomper* *Electric Cactus* *Magma Chomper* *Shadow Flower* *Fire Flower*. *Robot Flower* Note: an * indicates a playable plant. Confirmed zombies Returning zombies *Backup Dancer *Buckethead Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Dancing Zombie (called Disco Zombie in game) *Giga Football Zombie *Dr. Zomboss *Gargantuar *Imp *Yeti Zombie *Zombie (Called Browncoat Zombie in game) *Screen Door Zombie *Giga-gargantuar *Flag Zombie *Newspaper Zombie New zombies *All-Star Zombie* *Engineer Zombie* *Foot Soldier Zombie* *Scientist Zombie* *Bomber Imp *Coffin Zombie *Outhouse Zombie *Exploding Imp An * indicates a playable Zombie Trivia *The title "Garden Warfare" parodies Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. *The title of this game was originally going to be the title of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *According to the trailer, Sunflower now has offensive capabilities and the mushrooms are no longer nocturnal. *Even if the All-star Zombies and the Engineer Zombies are considered as new zombies, they might be Football Zombies and Digger Zombies that picked weapons. Media Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Xbox 360 Gameplay Promotional Images File:PvZ_Gamescom_04_WM.png|An All Star Zombie faces a Chomper. File:PvZ_Gamescom_03_WM.png|An Engineer Zombie fights a Sunflower. File:PvZ_Gamescom_02_WM.png|A Scientist Zombie kills a Sunflower. File:PvZ_Gamescom_01_WM.png|A Foot Solider Zombie makes a getaway. GardenWarfarePromo.jpg|A Chomper prepares to feast. GardenWarfarePromo1.jpg|A Bonk Choy fights a Zombie. GardenWarfarePromo2.jpg|A large group of Zombies. GardenWarfarePromo3.jpg|The 4 different plant classes (from left to right) Chomper, Sunflower, Peashooter, and Cactus. PvZ_GW_E3_Screens_05_WM.jpg|The Sunflower, Cactus and Chomper take on a Gargantuar with the help of a Scaredy-shroom. PvZ_GW_E3_Screens_06_WM.jpg|Sunflower and Dancing Zombie with a Backup Dancer. GardenWarfarePromo5.jpeg|A promotional image. Lava chomper.jpg|An image showing a molten Chomper-like plant and an Ice Cactus. Frozen cactus.jpg|An image showing an Ice Cactus. Robo sunflower.jpg|An image showing a robot Sunflower-like plant Snow pea reveal.jpg|An image revealing that the Snow Pea will be playable YETI ZOMBIE REVEAL.jpg|An image showing that the Zombie Yeti may appear in the game Electric Sunflower.jpg|A Power Flower (not the same as in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures) fighting an Engineer Zombie. Unknown plant.jpg|A new unknown plant (Between Ice Shroom and Gatling Pea) Bomber Imp.jpg|A Bomber Imp Garlic Drone.jpg|Garlic Drone Zombie costume.jpg|Zombie Costume Zombie costume 2.jpg|Zombie Costume Zombie Costume 3.jpg|Zombie Costume Plants_vs_Zombie_Garden_Warfare_Character_Select.jpg|An image showing the plants can be customized images 45.jpg|A Ice Cactus in the gameplay File:FootZoldierZombie.png|Foot Zoldier Zombie File:AllStarZombie.png|All Star Zombie File:EngineerZombie.png|Engineer Zombie File:ScientistZombie.png|Scientist Zombie images (28) 7564.jpg|Image of Sticker Shop. descarga (9) 87655.jpg|Customize a Snow Pea descarga (10) 76543.jpg|Customize a Future Cactus images (32).jpg|Customize a Hot Rod Chomper images (33).jpg|A Fire Pea images (34).jpg|A Image of the Zombie Team customized images (35).jpg|A Image of new things in the Sticker Shop images (36).jpg|A Foot Zoldier Zombie,All Star Zombie and Scientist Zombie launch images (38).jpg|Power Flower,Hot Rod Chomper and Fire Cactus customized and ready for fight Videos Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 'Chum Rush' Trailer|'Chum Rush' Trailer Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Official E3 Reveal Trailer|Trailer Plants vs. Zombies E3 2013 Press Briefing Recap|Gameplay Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Gamescom 2013 Teaser|A teaser for the game Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Behind the Scenes with the Zombies|The 4 classes of playable Zombies Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare - Boss Mode Trailer Extended Version|Boss Mode trailer Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Behind the Scenes of Boss Mode|Behind the Scenes of Boss Mode File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Gardens and Graveyards Mode|Gardens and Graveyards Mode Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare